DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The approach of the Multimedia Courseware for Breast Cancer Education (MCBCE) is to integrate breast cancer information into existing Adult Basic Education (ABE) programs using CD-ROM technology. The specific aims of the MCBCE are to: 1) develop an interactive, multimedia educational program on breast cancer to be integrated into existing Adult Basic Education programs; 2) pilot the MCBCE in at least five Colorado Adult Basic Education programs; 3) evaluate the MCBCE using pretesting, as well as process and outcome measures; 4) compare the educational and behavioral outcomes of the multimedia approach to literacy and health education with a more standard classroom approach using talkboards, audiotapes, and written literacy exercises; and, 5) initiate broader dissemination to adult literacy programs throughout Colorado and nationwide. Evaluation will focus on three basic questions: 1) Does the use of literacy-skills based multimedia exercises increase the adult basic education learner's knowledge and practices about breast cancer risk, early detection, and available resources for information and service?; 2) Does the integration of breast cancer information and resources into a multimedia adult literacy program improve the learner's literacy skills?; and, 3) Can educational units on breast cancer and early detection effectively be integrated into adult literacy programs using multimedia?